Harry Potter y Los Guardianes de Hogwarts
by kvzonpenabarrales
Summary: Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste. La verdad me encanta Harry y me inspiré mucho en este fic, realmente deberia ser un escritor...pero prefiero la medicina por eso me voy al biologico ¬¬...Doy las gracias a mi amiga Bárbara o
1. cuando harry conocio a Érika

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste. La verdad me encanta Harry y me inspiré mucho en este fic, realmente deberia ser un escritor...pero prefiero la medicina por eso me voy al biologico ¬¬...Doy las gracias a mi amiga Bárbara o mejor dicho "SabrinaEvans" por insentivarme a escribir fics y a publicar este aqui, en quisiera agradecerle infinitamente porque es ella la que ahora está escribiendo esto xD jajaja y está publicando este fic . Gracias amiga, eres la mas linda, simpática, wena onda, inteligente, etc... que existe en el mundo (soy la amiga, me toy auto dando elogios...¿se nota? xD jajaja).**

**Weno weno, espero que lean este fic de mi amigo Carlos porque a mi personalmente me gustó mucho, es bien imaginativo este cabro, asi que lean su fic y...DEJENLE REVIEWS! y de paso lean mi fic ejem...ejem...cof...cof..."Miradas Cruzadas, Corazones Distantes" de "Sabrina Evans" solo busquen en los fics de CedricDiggory (mi amor platoonikooooo!) y de la epoca del torneo de los tres magos y ahi van a caxar tbn otros fics q tengo de la epoca de los merodeadores ... (que manera de hacerme publicidad Dios mio!). **

**Yap, a mi amigo Carlos...grax x confiar en mi para subir tu fic, tu sabes que te estimo mucho kerido amigo, y que te voy a exar de menos ste año a ti y a tus sirvientes jajaja ;) pk los kero a los 3, y ademas con kien voy a pelear Carlos Peña! jajaj yap, cuidate, chauzzz!**

**P.D. A los lectores les digo: DEJENLE REVIEWS!**

Harry Potter y

Los guardianes de Hogwarts

Escrita por Carlos "Kvzon" Peña Barrales

Basado en la obra creada por J. K. Rowling

1

Cuando Harry conocido Érika

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive, Harry se despertó aquella noche pensando en como seria su nuevo año en el colegio, en verdad tenia una mezcla de sentimientos ya que no estaría sometido a los castigos de los Dursley, pero en cambio volver al colegio, significaba estudiar y hacer tareas aunque Harry prefería estar haciendo una tarea que lavar los platos después del cumpleaños de Dudley, cuando por fin consiguió recuperar el sueño, soñó en un gran dragón de un color rojo opaco sobrevolada el castillo de Hogwarts y lo rodeada volando, después este se posaba cerca de la casa de Hagrid y escupiendo fuego hacia el bosque prohibido y en ese mismo momento Harry se despertó (totalmente sudado) por los gritos de tía petunia diciéndole que bajara a tomar desayuno para que ella estuviese preparada para cuando lleguen los Jueces entonces Harry miro hacia la ventana y vio el sol. Harry se puso los anteojos y miró el reloj pudo observar que eran las 7:14 de la mañana, salto de cama se vistió y bajo a tomar desayuno pero cuando Harry bajo las escaleras Dudley empujo a Harry tan fuerte que el grasoso cuerpo de su primo lo dejo casi en la entrada de la casa. Al terminar su precario desayuno Harry subió a su pieza y se sentó en su pieza se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez que pensó cuan diferente seria ese año sin dumbledore, pero ese no era el momento y no debía de estar preocupado ya que la profesora McGonagall y para pasar el rato ( hasta que tuviera que salir) recogió del suelo su varita mágica y comenzó a recordar hechizos y a nombrarlos de repente recordó un hechizo que escucho de Percy pero nunca supo que era lo que realmente hacia y lo intento "Equinious'' e involuntariamente movió su varita y harry pensó – mierda - en ese intente aparecido un hermoso caballo blanco de minúsculo tamaño y enseguida empezó a crecer hasta ser igual en tamaño a uno normal de repente comenzó a moverse y a relinchar tan fuerte que el tío Vernon subió a ver que era ese alboroto

- Harry que demonios hace ese caballo aquí - Grito el tío

- Es que me equivoque en un hechizo -trato de explicar Harry mientras trataba de ocultar el caballo con sus brazos

- No me importa por que al próximo equivoco yo no me equivocare para mandarte a un orfanato - después de decir la ultima palabra Edwing chillo y el tío agrego - y a ese maldita lechuza también -tratando de alargar el final.

Al gritar el Tío el caballo se asusto tanto que bajo las escaleras galopando, Harry bajo lo mas de prisa las escaleras de a tres peldaños al llegar al patio frontal vio al caballo comiéndose el pasto y destrozando todos los arreglos de tía petunia, mientas los jueces le sacaban fotos al caballo con tío Vernon tirándole la cola, este ultimo se enojo y pateo al tío en su mantecosa panza Harry corrió se subió (a duras penas) al caballo para detenerlo y este salió galopando por todo Privet Drive a descomunal rapidez cuando Harry decidió bajarse intento parar al caballo tirándole del crin (pelo en el cuello del caballo) y este no se detuvo así que Harry se preparo para saltar

1... 2... 3... 4... Y... 5 al saltar se alcanzo a afirmar de un poste o si no se incrustaba en el parabrisas de un coche, cuando caminando a su casa vio un escenario nada agradable. Estaba el ministerio de magia se le acerco tonks

- hola, harry ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto con aire de desorientada y con su característico pelo rosa

- bien un poco aburrido – respondió Harry y se fijo que llevaba un anillo en su mano derecha

Bueno harry por esta vez te dejare por que ya eres casi mayor dentro de poco cumplirás los 17 años, por esta vez los transmites se harán clandestinamente

¿le borraron la memoria a mis tíos? – preguntó harry, sin dejar de mirar el anillo de tonks

No se hasta cuando podrán soportar, harry así que prométeme que harás mas magia delante de tus tíos

Si, lo juro – a harry le sonó como si ella fuese su mamá

y ningún pariente o persona que no sepa del mundo de la magia- dijo tonks

ok –respondió harry

ya éntrate que esta oscureciendo, me avisaron que tus tíos están listos.

Al día siguiente los Dursley fueron al centro comercial para comprar pasto en palmetas y abono para las plantas por que "un descriteriado paso a toda velocidad por su patio delantero" dejando a Harry en el coche, ya pasada media hora de que los Dursley entraron al centro comercial, Harry , para no aburrirse tanto, miro al patio de estacionamiento y observo a una chica como de su edad, se quedo mirándola sorprendido ante su hermosa cabellera negra la cual le bajaba por los hombros como hermosas cataratas y su cara de ángel. Harry se despertó de ese sueño cuando ella comenzó a acercarse y golpeo dos veces el cristal antes que Harry pudiera reaccionar bajando el cristal

- tienes fuego - pregunto la chica

- n...no - respondió Harry extrañando que tan joven fumara pero Harry quiso sacarse la duda - para que lo necesitas

- para prender un incienso es que mi hermano vomito en el coche de la familia -respondió la chica - soy asmática para cuidarme no fumo

- ¿en verdad? -fue lo único que Harry reacciono a decir

Harry busco en la guantera para ver que si el tío tenia fósforos al fin encontró uno y prendieron el incienso y lo dejaron dentro del auto que por cierto estaba asqueroso y después fue con Érika (así se llamaba la chica) se sentaron en un banco del estacionamiento a conversar, ella era de descendencia latina

- ¿cuantos años tienes? - pregunto Érika

- Tengo 16 años pronto cumplo los 17 - respondió Harry - ¿y tu?

- también 16

- ¿Para donde iras después?- pregunto a Harry

- mis padres a su trabajo, yo iré al callejón diag... - antes de terminar la palabra Harry la miro con cara incrédula

- callejón dia... gonal- digo ella

- No, mientas yo igual se del callejón Diagon, eres una aspirante a bruja ¿a qué colegio vas?- digo con sarcasmo

- iré a Hogwarts este año - respondió al darse cuenta que era "uno de ellos"

- yo también voy a Hogwarts, me llamo Harry Potter

Al terminar de decir esto Érika levanto la cara con los ojos ampliamente abiertos

- ¿Qué?

- si yo soy quien derrotó a Quien Tu Ya Sabes – dijo harry con tono de aburrido

Érika al tratarse de sentarse sé cayo en el piso al no poder sentarse

- En verdad estaba sentada con uno de los más grandes magos - dijo emocionada.

A Harry no le gustaba que lo trataran de "grande" - en verdad no tengo por que merecerme el apodo - dijo Harry humildemente y al llegar los padres de Érika, Harry advirtió un tono de Muggles en sus ojos por fin las clases de adivinación le servían de algo mas que matarse de la risa

- ¿Pero entraras en primero? - pregunto Harry

- No en séptimo - respondió - Érika

- Pero como? - dijo Harry atónito

- Es un plan de intercambio nuevo desde este año -

Y Érika se alejo al auto de sus padres con un nuevo olor, Harry volvió a donde estaba el auto de su tío con el aroma a Érika acompañándolo pero cuando llego el auto ¡ya no estaba!

A si que Harry tuvo que recorrer el tramo de vuelta a pie, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en Érika, mientras caminaba por una larga avenida, pensaba que el la tenia entre sus brazo y su labios se acercaban hasta el punto de sentir el calor de los labios del otro pero de repente en esa escena aparecía ginny y salía llorando, Harry se despertó de ese pensamiento al chocar con un poste de la luz, cuando llegó a la casa de los Dursley estos los empezaron a remendar tanto que Harry no tuvo otro remedio que irse a su cuarto y al entrar habían un media docena de cartas de Hermione, Ron y una letra que no reconocía al abrirla se dio cuenta que era del ministerio pero la dejo para leerla al ultimo y leyó la de Hermione primero esta decía:

Querido Harry:

E estado al tanto de tus percances como el del caballo y que "perdiste" el auto de tu tío pero el propósito de mi carta no es reprenderte por tus actos.

Mis padres y yo estamos invitados para que pases unos días con nosotros y Ron en la madriguera para que estudiemos para el año, es solo una broma, mi padre pasara a buscarte y me llegado la noticia de que Hogwarts creará una universidad para que los que quieran sigan sus estudios mas profesionalmente hay diferentes elecciones pero hay una en la que me gustaría entrar en el plan completo espero tu respuesta. Besos

Hermione

Esta ultima palabra no le sorprendió mucho a Harry ya que su amiga había ensanchado mas sus lazos esos últimos años, le encanto la idea pero... en la carta no salía ninguna fecha

Harry pensó en llamarla para decirle que aceptaba y para preguntarle cuando la pasaría a buscar pero antes de que pudiera abrir la otra carta se escucho el timbre al bajar de las escaleras vio que era Hermione inventándole a su tío que venían de Hogwarts para castigar a Harry y se lo tendrían que llevar por unos días y el tío Vernon al oír la palabra castigar se le dibujo una sonrisa en su grasosa cara y antes que Harry pudiera saludar a Hermione llego Dudley y saludo a Hermione y ella le respondió de mala forma y Dudley le dijo a Harry

- ¿quien es tu amiga?

- No es mi amiga - mintió Harry - es del congreso de ma...

- No lo digas no, no - dijo Dudley aterrado

- Entonces vete - dijo Harry agresivamente

- Ni mientras ella me de un beso - dijo Dudley

- ni en tus sueños -susurro Hermione

En ese instante llamaron a Dudley para que terminara sus repollos de Bruselas y Harry subió corriendo las escaleras mientras Hermione hablaba con la tía petunia

Harry metió todas sus cosas y bajo con el baúl hasta donde estaba Hermione y el padre de está llevo el baúl a su auto y Harry se fue de aquella cárcel y empezaría un nuevo año en Hogwarts pero primero debía ir al callejón Diagon.

Ese callejón que conocía tan bien estaba desierto contrastando con lo que seria en unas semanas mas, Harry y Hermione se sentaron a conversar Harry se dio cuento de que Hermione había crecido no solo fijándose en el físico, sino estaba siendo más una adolescente, estaba siendo más sociable y menos enojona ,se podría decir, y su sonrisa estaba más bella desde que la señora Pompey le achico los dientes, mientras Hermione hablaba Harry se fijó en una persona no mayor a él, se fijo en su vestimenta la cual era muy fina y elegante al ver a Hermione se dio cuenta que igual estaba mirando a aquel extraño personaje, cuando aquel personaje estaba comprado un traje de Hogwarts el neutro para luego comprar el correspondiente a la casa al terminar se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de Harry y Hermione y comenzó a hablar en voz alta:

- la bata, un animal experimental, otro para enviar la correspondencia preferencia una lechuza, los libros y por último pergaminos, tinta y una pluma -dijo el personaje pero después dijo – cual de las casa me tocara Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw ninguna tiene nombres latinos racistas!

Antes de que se parara Harry pregunto:

- perdón pero escuchamos tus "pensamientos"

- ¿si, tengo la costumbre de hablar en voz alta discúlpenme si les cause molestias - respondió el extraño

- No, hay problema ¿a qué colegio iras?

- A Hogwarts ¿por qué?

- Por nosotros vamos a ese colegio y te podríamos ayudar en lo que necesites - dijo Hermione

- Les agradezco su generosidad pero no me gustaría por que…

-hey, no hay problema dijo harry, ven nosotros te ayudamos partiremos por Gringotts, él banco Gringotts - dijo Hermione - pero primero como te llamas

- Mi nombre es Andrés Pizarro soy de descendencia latina soy el tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto de Francisco de Pizarro -respondió

- El conquistador español, conquistó el Perú- dijo Hermione

- Si así es y ustedes ¿quienes son?

- yo soy Hermione Granger

- y yo soy Harry Potter

- es un placer conocerlos, pero si es el famoso Harry Potter el que derroto a Vol...

- quien tú sabes - interrumpió Hermione

-hermione? Cierto –esta asintió – no le tengo miedo a el

Mientras se encaminaban al banco Gringotts conversaron variadas cosas como grupos de música y equipos de quiddich, al llegar vieron que los duendes tenían una extraña amabilidad con Andrés se subieron al carrito u llegaron a la bóveda de Andrés la cual estaba repleta de Galleons, Gringotts, Knuts, Sickles y una asombrosa cantidad de piedras preciosas pero en una especie de altar estaban cuatros piedras con aspecto ordinario.

Harry y Hermione quedaron asombrados ante cantidad miles de veces mayor a la de Harry, la cual no era pequeña. Andrés saco una bolsita de galones en donde el duende echó unos 2000 galones, pero solo cabían en una pequeña bolsita y Harry recordó el hechizo de Hagrid en primera vez que Harry visito a Gringotts y así se encaminaron de nuevo al callejón Diagon

Entraron en la tienda de animales, donde no había ni una anima excepto, de su dueño observando emocionado un par de hamters y preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara

- en que puedo ayudarles -

- bueno - dijo Andrés - vengo a comprar algo mejor que la lechuza, más rápido y que se entrene rápidamente

- ¿Algo como? - pregunto interesado el dueño

- algo como un fénix -respondió decididamente Andrés

Al dueño se le desorbitaron los ojos y miro el tendiente de Andrés asombrado y dijo:

- pasen al fondo rápidamente -después el vendedor cerro la puerta mirando que nadie en la calle se había fijado en los compradores que habían entrado a su tienda

- esto no me gusta para nada - susurro Hermione a Harry

- no te preocupes estando conmigo están relativamente a salvo - interrumpió Andrés que había escuchado la frase

El vendedor corrió una cortina en donde había un estante y miro inseguro a Andrés y este respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza

Al coger un libro se abrió una puerta que daba a una gran jaula para pájaros y con un extraño dispositivo como un silbato pero que no emitía ningún sonido llamó a todas las aves quienes se posaron cerca del dueño, eran alrededor de 20 y Harry reconoció las aves eran fénix. Andrés eligió uno de los más bonitos y que superaba a Edwing en altura

El dueño dijo:

- Este es el más orgulloso y desobediente de todos los fénix ¿no le gusto otro más?

- Me llevo ese aunque sea desobediente, es ese el que yo quiero

- Bueno, después, don Andrés no diga que no le avise

Este dejo en el brazo de Andrés el fénix que no quería posarse pero Andrés hizo un movimiento con su mano y el fénix se poso en su brazo y así salieron de la tienda

Andrés compró una jaula para Aquiles, así bautizo al fénix y Harry los guíos a la tienda del señor Ollivander y al ver entrar a Andrés se le acerco y estrecharon sus manos como lo hacen dos íntimos amigos

- señor Pizarro le tengo su encargo - dijo repentinamente el dueño

- trabajo muy rápido, lo felicito - respondió Andrés el señor Ollivander, quien los llevo a una mazmorra profunda y oscura y en rincón descubrió un paquete largo y desenvaino una hermosa espada con el mango negro y un rojo sangre y una hoja de doble filo plateada

- La a forjado un herrero profesional y me dijo que tuvo trabajar días enteros en esta maravilla - dijo el dueño sin quitar los ojos de la espada - ahora viene la prueba final ¡Orchideous! y de la espada salieron unas flores que el señor Ollivander regalo a Hermione esta las recibió con una sonrisa en la cara

- aquí esta señor Pizarro serian 500 galones - dijo serenamente el dueño

- ¿500 galeones! - gritaron a coro Harry y Hermione

- vale cada galeón - respondió Andrés con una serena sonrisa en la cara

- muchas gracias y hasta luego señor Pizarro – se despidio el señor Ollivander

Al salir al callejón Diagon Harry pregunto

- en que trabajan tus padres para poder comprar una "vari-espada" de 500 galones -

- primero mis padres están muertos -dijo Andrés con una serenidad para el tema

- lo sentimos - dijo Hermione

- no es tu culpa y segundo digamos que mis padres no me dejaron el la calle ahora podríamos ir a ver el resto de la lista

- ahora viene la túnica tienes que ir a donde Madame Malkin

Andrés se puso muy nervioso por que decía "primera vez que caigo tan fácil en manos de una mujer" este comentario hizo reír a todas las personas que estaban en la tienda incluidos Harry y Hermione, después Andrés se agacho para hacer una reverencia y Madame le paso a enterar un alfiler en el trasero.

- Bueno, ahora sigue escoba voladora - dijo Hermione

En ese mismo instante vieron a Neville pegado al cristal de una tienda viendo él ultimo modelo del año la rocket xz, pero antes que pudieran saludar Andrés los guío dentro de la tienda donde estaba un señor de avanzada edad que los atendió amablemente

- qué desean jóvenes magos

- siete escobas rocket xz - dijo Andrés

- ¿Siete? - preguntó Harry

- Es un regalo para la casa en que quede - respondió Andrés

- Realmente espero que quedes en Gryffindor - digo Harry

- Así espero - dijo levemente Andrés

Como no podía llevar las siete escobas el dueño las enviara mediante lechuzas la primera semana de clases.

Al salir de la tienda mientras Andrés pagaba las escobas, Hermione se acerco a Harry

- hay que tener cuidado Andrés puede ser un mortifago -dijo Hermione en voz baja – despierta, todo concuerda es rico y su tendiente, solo después de verlo el dueño de la tienda de mascotas accedió a venderle una el fénix y la "espada-varita" que se puede pensar de quien iría a clases todos los días con una espada un mortifago o un...

- asesino, querrías decir - dijo nerviosamente Harry

- mira a la salida hay un callejón, donde lo amenazaremos hasta que diga la verdad

- no me parece buena idea - respondió levemente Harry

Al salir de la tienda Harry y Hermione llevaban las varitas bajo su ropa listas para actuar en cuanto se les necesitase y condujeron a Andrés hasta el callejón, diciendo que allí se encontraba una librería, pero cuando Andrés supo de los actos de Harry y Hermione, se quedo inmutable mientras Harry decía:

saca la espada y arrógala aquí-

no, esta nueva no quiero que se raye-

Pero Andrés no se movió cuando Harry pensó que se avía petrificado salto y grito spelliamus, las varitas de Harry y Hermione saltaron y cayeron al lado de Andrés quien con un puntapié las alejo del alcance de sus dueños

- cual era el propósito de esta "emboscada"- pregunto Andrés sereno mirando a los ojos de Hermione

- lo hicimos para defendernos -respondió Hermione nerviosamente

- ¿De quien? - pregunto sin entender Andrés

- de ti, mortifago - grito Hermione quien había pedido la varita a Neville y la apuntaba amenazantemente - spelliamus - grito Hermione y la espada de Andrés voló hasta caer en las manos de Harry quien hacia en mismo gesto amenazante hacia Andrés

- Atáquenme ahora estoy indefenso - dijo serenamente Andrés como si los desafiara a hacerlo.

- si así lo haremos -dijo Harry decidido a hacerlo

- bueno - dijo Andrés con tono fúnebre como si estuviese en funeral - no podré quejarme, he vivido lo suficiente y no me interesa morir

- bueno en entonces - dijo Harry y estaba a punto de tirar un hechizo Andrés salto y tomo una cortapluma de su bolsillo y sujetó a Harry poniendo la hoja cerca del cuello

- tira pásame mi espada hermione – dijo sereno Andrés

Hermione a regañadientes, al recibir la espada Andrés junto a Hermione y a Harry

- quietos un ratito nada mas – levanto amenazante la espada y de súbdito la bajo

- jaja – se rió hermione – para hacer un hechizo debes pronunciar el hechizo

- ¿segura? - respondió Andrés y le sonrió a un par de sombras que harry no podía ver – mira muévete, bueno si me permiten me retiro - después de decir eso empezó a caminar lentamente.

- no puedes dejarnos aquí - dijo nervioso Harry

- ¿Y por que no puedo? pero eso no hace un caballero - las palabras que dijo les dio una remota esperanza que no los iba a dejar así - pero como yo soy mortifago llamare a Voldemort.

- El Señor oscuro me premiara si le llevo la cabeza de Harry Potter.

Después de decir esto Andrés los quedo mirándolos y saco lentamente la espada, y Harry pensó que acabaría allí sin poder besar nuevamente a Cho y no se despediría de Ron, a Harry se le ponían los ojos llorosos cuando pensó como quedaría el mundo después de que el muriera, por que, aunque el no lo quisiera, es lo único que retrasaba a Voldemort, mas le dolía pensar que será de la pobre de la pobre Ginny.

Y viendo que Andrés subía la espada, le hizo recordar al verdugo que casi mata a Buckbeak en tercero, no sabia si ese instante duro un par de segundos o uno largos minutos pero Harry no quería mirar a su futuro asesino, no, no le daría ese placer no quería que Voldemort supiera que él murió sufriendo así que aparto la vista pero se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos se movían un par de sombras con actitud de jubilo.

Al pasar esto la expresión de Andrés no cambio y su espada bajo rápidamente y Harry pensó "me reuniré con mis padres y Sirius pero... que pasaría con Ron, Cho, Ginny, Alicia y todos" en ese momento al recordar los nombres las caras se cruzaban como destellos y finalmente pensó "hasta aquí llegue" pero en ese preciso instante la espada se desvío y les dijo:

- rápido, por aquí

- nos podrías decir que querías hacer con nosotros - pregunto una nerviosa Hermione con lagrimas en sus mejillas

- esas personas eran mortifagos y querían ver como se moría Harry y yo les concedí el deseo pero ellos creerán que así fue - respondió Andrés secándole las lagrimas a Hermione

- no entiendo - fue lo único que pudo decir Harry

- Harry ellos creerán que estas muerto y entonces no te perseguirán mas -dijo calmadamente Andrés - por ahora estarán seguros en una casa llamada "madriguera" –dijo Andrés extrañado

Así fue, solo les costo llegar unos segundos, ya que, Andrés los guío por unos callejones y sujetaron un poste que los envío a la casa de Ron la cual estaba repleta de gente, al entrar Hermione y Harry salieron corriendo al encuentro de la Señora Weasley y Hermione les dijo:

- es un asesino nos trato de matar - grito como loca Hermione

- ¡Arthur y Bill! -grito la señora Weasley - ¡vengan acá, hay un asesino!

Al cabo de dos segundo Andrés estaba rodeado de los gemelos Fred Y George, Bill y por el señor Weasley quienes blandían sus varitas apuntando a Andrés

- suelta tu varita - dijo amenazante el señor Weasley - o lo que sea

- bueno pero se arrepentirán - dijo tranquilamente Andrés y así lo hizo solo que no soltó su vari-espada sino grito - ¡Spelliamus! - los cuatro Weasley salieron hacia atrás con una increíble fuerza y las varitas salieron disparadas hacia Andrés

Entonces Harry pensó quien los salvaría la ¿señora Weasley? No ella solo sabe sortilegios para ayudarla a cocinar pero en ese preciso momento el Papá de Ron sé hecho a reír

- el ministerio no miente tu fuerza es extraordinaria -

- si papa no mienten, es fenomenal - dijo Bill

- solo me gusta el halago "hace bien su trabajo" - dijo humildemente Andrés

- sin lugar a dudas que si -dijo el señor Weasley

Y miro a su esposa que tenía una cara de no saber que diablos pasa y Bill le digo:

- mamá este es él... - se interrumpió Bill - puedo seguir Pizarro

- si y llámame Andrés - dijo Andrés

- bueno cazador de dragones, por un tiempo asesino y ahora nuestro nuevo aliado en Hogwarts

- ¿Que, tu sabes que no me gusta que metan bichos raros en la casa - dijo la señora Weasley

- mamá no es un bicho raro y sé esta sacrificando por nosotros congelo sus estudios de Auror - dijo Bill

- también eres Auror señor Pizarro y tu equipaje a llegado ya - dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo

- Gracias y por favor Arthur llámame Andrés y si soy casi, casi Auror -dijo modestamente Andrés

- si al parecer es un excelente luchador - dijo Ginny con ojos soñadores

Hubo un silencio demasiado prolongado el cual acabó con una frase de enojo de Ron

- Harry y Hermione acompáñenme tengo algo que mostrarle es un dragón que trago de mascota Bill es un "cola cuerno"

- Que venga también Andrés - dijo emocionada Hermione - es un cazador de dragones debe saber algo - y dicho esto salió caminando a buscar a Andrés

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando con cara de "necesito una explicación" hasta que este último hablo

- le gusta cierto - dijo amargamente Ron

- ¿de que estas hablando? - dijo Harry

- ya sabes¿no te fijas? como mira a Andes bueno cumple con las exigencias

- como es eso - dijo atónito Harry

- ya vez es fuerte y tiene fama de matón. es tosco como ese miserable - dijo ron con las orejas coloradas

- quien es el miserable - dijo Harry sin entender

- ¡Krum! Ese mald... mal nacido ese Viky ese perro sarnoso

- por que le tienes tanto odio - dijo Harry asustado

- no has leído el profeta, Viky sale en una entrevista diciendo que Hermione es su... su novia - dijo ron con tono trágico al final

Harry explotó de la risa diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos

- el y Hermione juntos, no lo creo

- pero entonces será este matón de tercera, apuesto que con el dragón que le mostrare, mojara los pantalones

- no creó Ron él es, no se explicarlo, algo como una persona que no le teme a nada - en ese preciso momento entro en la bodega Andrés con Hermione a su lado

- bueno amigos y gente invitada - dijo ron con sascarmo - e aquí la 8° maravilla del mundo, es un cola cuerno Húngaro en miniatura – y saco una manta a una jaula que con un cola cuerno Húngaro en miniatura

- pero Ron de donde lo sacaste - dijo preocupada Hermione

- Bill me la trajo - dijo Ron inflando el pecho

- Ustedes se preguntaran como es de este tamaño - dijo Ron con voz de locutor de radio - préstame eso - le digo a Andrés - dijo Ron con enojo - solo es mediante un pequeño conjuro reparador

- ¿Pero como? - dijo una atónita Hermione

- Es que esta mal, no roto, sino mal y así se repara -dijo Ron alegrándose de saber mas que Hermione - e... em... crece solo con decir ¡reparo!

- No, Ron - gritaron Andrés, Hermione y Harry a coro

- Que es lo que les pasa a los tres - dijo Ron sin entender

- Esa es una vari-espada - dijo Hermione como retando a Ron - el efecto cuanto tiempo se demora

- Alrededor de diez segundos

- ¡Vamos, corran, corran! -estas palabras hicieron que los cuatro salieran corriendo - Ron cuenta -dijo Andrés

- Ok. DIEZ... NUEVE... OCHO... SIETE... SEIS... CINCO... CUATRO... TRES... DOS... UNO

Un gran estruendo se escucho en la bodega y un gigantesco dragón mayor al que Harry debió luchar en cuarto y todos los demás Weasley salieron de la casa y el "cola cuerno" empezó a volar por los prados de los montes y Andrés saco de sus maletas unas ballestas de apariencia mortífera, Harry salto cuando Ron grito de repente

- Andrés yo te diré donde esta el dragón mientras tú cargas el arma - a Harry le sorprendió que Ron estuviera alerta

- Podrías ser un buen Auror y eso de mirar siempre la presa es una actitud de cazador "siempre con los ojos en la presa" - al terminar de decir eso alzo la ballesta triunfante pero algo lo molesto - necesitamos tres escobas para distraerlo y una para dispararle ¿tienen?- al ver la respuesta de Ron grito - ¡Accio escobas! - y de la casa salieron tres escobas como flechas en cada una se subió uno - ustedes lo distraen ok.

Y así fue Harry estaba muy nervioso, en dos ocasiones la cola casi lo mata. Pero de repente el dragón bramo echando fuego y cayo al suelo con un sonido como el de un trueno. Harry, Ron y Andrés bajaron de sus escobas y se acercaron con cautela blandiendo sus varitas, en el caso de Andrés su espada, pero el dragón no se movió mas, se acercaron a la cara y los tres miraron los ojos donde, por lo menos tenia tres flechas en cada uno después pregunto:

- ¿A quien aborrecen del colegio? - pregunto Andrés con cara de malicia

- Malfoy -respondieron a coro

- Pobre de mis viejos conocidos Malfoy, entonces ¡Acorroccio! - y el dragón de monumental tamaño desapareció, Harry miro a Ron sin entender y Andrés dijo - vean mañana el profeta se reirán a carcajadas

- ¿Los demás como estarán? - pregunto Ron preocupado

al caminar triunfantes se acercaron al sótano donde guardarían las escobas, al estar a unos dos paso de la entrada del sótano y el señor weasley se salió al encuentro y exclamo:

- la mejor demostración de tu destreza, fuerza y astucia

- no, no, Arthur la unión hace la fuerza - dejo Andrés y mirando a Ron agrego - pero los anzuelos fueron magníficos, su hijo vuela muy bien, debería entrar en el equipo de Quidditch

- si, en verdad el año pasado ganamos la copa de Quidditch - dijo

- no alardees Ronald, bueno a la casa, hora de comer - dijo la señora Weasley

Harry agradeció eso, su estomago grujía de hambre, al entrar había sopa de chicharros estaba por probar una cucharada y se acordó de lo que dijeron las cabezas reducidas en el autobús noctámbulo "comete la sopa antes que ella te coma" y se quitaron las ganas de comer y se dispuso a subir a la ex pieza de Percy donde dormirían los padres de Hermione ha buscar su equipaje donde lo habían dejado al entrar se dio cuenta que "pig" y Hegwing quienes ululaban con gracia y saco sus maletas y una maleta se abrió y de ella, salieron toda clase de armas letales como ballestas, arcos, abalardas, y toda clase de espadas, al salir de la pieza se encontró con Andrés quien le pregunto:

- te gustaron las armas, algunas más letales que otras, pero en fin, todas mortíferas

- solo me preguntaba, cuanto tiempo te llevo en manejarlas con avilidéz - le preguntó Harry

- mi tiempo es la eternidad y si lo quieres te puedo enseñar a usarlas y ser una maquina asesina - dijo Andrés con violencia - es sola una broma, si quieres te puedo enseñar, pero solo las debes ocupar solo en defensa propia y para salvar a tu indefensa princesa - añadió Andrés con sascarmo

- En mi caso no hay princesa y me gustaría, pero ¿algo es ilegal? - pregunto Harry asustado

- Dime, ahora ¿qué es legal?- dijo desafiante Andrés

Harry no quería responder por que sabía que se hablaría de Voldemort y no quería arruinar tan pronto el verano, en ese instante llegó Ron a la pieza preguntando por pig y los quedo mirando con cara de asustado trago saliva y dijo:

- Ustedes... dos... son... gays?

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Harry y Andrés

- maricas, del otro equipo

- Que ¿maricas? Como se te ocurre - grito Harry y añadió - tú sabes que me gustaba Cho

- En realidad hay una princesa después de todo - dijo Andrés

- Si sé que te gustaba Cho, pero los gustos cambian - dijo Ron muy convencido de lo que decía

- En mi caso no, me siguen gustando las mujeres -dijo Harry un poco enojado por que Ron dudo de su masculinidad

- bueno me retiro tengo que ir a dormir un rato, estaré en la pieza de Fred y George - dijo Andrés, Harry estaba seguro que eso ultimo iba referido a Hermione quien acababa de entrar en la pieza - Solo.

- si seguro, iré corriendo aunque no seria una mala idea ya que tiene un físico espectacular - Harry no sabia si Hermione tenia conciencia de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta - unos pectorales grandiosos, un abdomen que parecen diamantes ee... ¿lo pensé o lo dije?

- ¡LO DIJISTE! - grito Ron tan fuerte que Hermione llego a saltar

- perdón - digo Hermione

- Vete de aquí ¡mátate! -dijo Ron con desagrado

- Pe...Pero...Ron - digo Hermione casi llorando y salió corriendo Harry no sabia a quien consolar si a Ron o Hermione

- No te preocupes tu ve con Ron y yo iré con Hermione - dijo Ginny

- Perfecto - se limito a responder Harry

Al llegar donde estaba Ron en la azotea este pregunto

- ¿Quién es¡Déjenme solo!

- Soy yo, Ron

- ¿Quién mierda yo?

- Harry

- Que quieres, burlarte de mí - pregunto Ron con la voz entrecortada

- No, no vengo a eso -dijo Harry

- Y a que entonces -grito Ron

- A ayudarte- dijo decidido Harry - tienes que pensar que ella te considera casi como un hermano al igual que a mí y si en algún momento le gustaste ese momento ya paso, hemos vivido cinco años juntos y los lazos que se han formado son muy grandes y que ellos no se rompan por estupideces - dijo Harry

- Estupideces, dices Harry, como no entiendes, son mis sentimientos, no pero al Gran Harry Potter no le importa un carajo los sentimientos de una persona pobre, no él es de la aristocracia mágica - dijo Ron con fuerza

- Tu bien sabes que no pienso eso de ti, Ronald Weasley - Harry dijo eso con enojo

- Perdóname me deje llevar -dijo Ron con pena

- Disculpa aceptada - dijo Harry - bajaré ¿me acompañas?

- No, gracias me quedare aquí para pensar - dijo Ron

- Ok, si así lo quieres - dijo Harry

Al llegar donde Hermione se fijo que ella no estaba sola junto a ella estaba Andrés consolándola diciéndole:

- ...tu puedes tener otro novio tú eres joven y hermosa- le dijo Andrés

- Ok pero todas mis relaciones son conflictivas por ejemplo Vicktor

- Krum¿el buscador? -preguntó Andrés

- Si, lo conocí en el torneo de los tres magos hace tres años todo marchaba bien hasta, que este verano, dijo que yo era su novia y Ron, Ron me gustaba en primero pero, aunque éramos chicos, él me trataba pésimo, en una oportunidad le corregí un hechizo y después se andaba burlando de mi, eso realmente me dolió, esas malditas palabras "es le-vio-sa no levio-sá" - dijo Hermione llorando en un tono de burla.

- Pero hay formas de corregir a la gente, al corregir debes pensar que la otra persona puede pensar que te estas burlando de ella- dijo en voz baja Andrés

- Si lo sé - dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas - yo lo quería de verdad y que andaba buscando a Trevor, era un pretexto para entrar y verlo

- a lo mejor eres muy distinta o sea muy cambiante, uno cuando quiere enamorar a alguien tiene que ser como es, para que realmente sepa si la otra persona lo quiere tal cual es y es mejor vivir una verdad dolorosa que una mentira placentera

- lo tendré en cuenta - digo con lagrimas en los ojos Hermione

- Ok, ahorra sécate esas lagrimas y anda a hacer los paces con Ron

- De acuerdo.


	2. Viejos enemigos

2

Viejos enemigos

Al día siguiente les llegó el profeta a primera hora y el primer en leerlo fue el señor Weasley quien debía ir al Ministerio y mientras bajaban dijo:

- miren, este dragón se parece mucho a él que nos atacó, es sorprendente como dos dragones pueden parecerse tanto y fue un mal día para los Malfoy - esta ultima palabra del señor Weasley hizo que Ron, Hermione y Harry giraran la cabeza y miraron a Andrés quien hizo un gesto levanto un tazón con café con una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando los cuatro miraron la foto vieron el dragón tirado sobre la casa de los Malfoy, Hermione empezó a leer un párrafo:

- ...la casa de los Malfoy sufrió un acto terrorista, cuando personas desconocidas hicieron aparecer un gigantesco dragón "cola-cuerno húngaro" en su techo, los esfuerzos por dar con el o los responsables hasta ahora no a rendido frutos y de mas esta decir que los daños a la casa de los Malfoy es cuantiosa su entretecho quedo destrozado y para que decir de su imagen como familia...

- ¿Acto terrorista? Yo no lo veo así - dijo casi ofendido Andrés

- les puedo apostar quién escribió esta artimaña - dijo Hermione y luego leyó - Rita Skeeter

- Esa rata perdón, escarabajo repugnante - dijo Ron, después de esto todos se rieron a grandes carcajadas menos Andrés.

Después de ese día, en el cual no sucedió nada increíble además de que jugaron Quidditch mostrando que Andrés es un gran cazador y que Ron había mejorado considerablemente.

Al otro día se dieron cuenta de que les faltaban tan solo dos días para entran en Hogwarts y para no tener problemas irían ese día a comprar la lista de libros que era increíblemente cara, pero como siempre la señora Weasley dijo - nos la arreglaremos - pero cuando bajaban a tomar desayuno se dio cuenta que Andrés no estaba,

Pero en ese instante se diviso una ráfaga de viento que paso cerca de la ventana y luego se dio cuenta de que era Andrés sobre una moto supuestamente voladora, como la de Hagrid pero esta era más rápida y más bonita que la de Hagrid y al ver este aterrizaje los Weasley fueron a ver la moto, notablemente asombrados

- ¿esa palanca como se llama? - pregunto Fred

- el freno - respondió Andrés calmadamente

- y esas letras "Harley Davidson" - preguntó el Señor Weasley

- esa es la marca - respondió Andrés, en la cara de Andrés estaba dibujada una sonrisa

- ¿por qué estas tan feliz? -pregunto Harry

- por que subí - respondió Andrés

- en que subiste? - pregunto Ron

- ahora soy de la primera Orden de Merlín

- Que?- respondieron a coro Harry y Ron

- Si ahora soy de la primera Orden de Merlín - respondió Andrés humildemente

- ¿Pero como? - preguntó con aire desatinado Ron

- Antes era se la segunda Orden - respondió lo lógico Andrés

- Eso es deducible ¿pero como lo hiciste? - preguntó Harry

- Realmente no sé, yo creo que como fui el más fiel en malos tiempos - dijo Andrés calmadamente - pero eso no vale la pena mencionar ahora, Harry tienes todas tus cosas, recuerda que falta poco para el inicio de clases

A Harry le bajo un escalofrío no por que tendría que comprar ropa, si no por que estaba en la casa de los Dursley ahora que se había librado de ellos tenia que volver, eso es mala suerte, le decía Ron a cada rato ¿pero como ir a buscar la ropa? estaban en medio de la nada "la escoba" pensó pero la capa de invisibilidad estaba allá como lo haría,"Andrés" le dijo algo en su mente y se fue directamente hacia él.

- Andrés, necesito un gran favor - pregunto Harry

- Dímelo - dijo Andrés

- Mi uniforme esta en la casa de los Dursley - dijo Harry

- ¿Y?- respondió Andrés sin entender - ah!! Quieres que lo valla a buscar, bueno ¿pero solo?

- No, idiota, con el vecino - dijo en voz baja Hermione

- Claro, contigo, lo siento estoy un poco distraído - dijo Andrés mirando por la ventana - gracias Hermione, lo tomare como un cumplido - dijo dando clara alusión al comentario echo por Hermione

- Eh... bueno si - dijo Hermione

- Tienes que decirle a la Señora Weasley que te de permiso para salir - dijo Andrés

- Ok - respondió Harry

Al la mañana siguiente muy temprano Andrés y salieron al patio donde estaba la motocicleta de Andrés y luego de subirse a Harry le subió un escalofrío ya que había volado antes, pero en un auto, volar en una moto debería ser mas excitante, la adrenalina estaba haciendo efecto hasta, que Andrés sacó a Harry de sus sueños

- no podremos volar - dijo Andrés

- ¿Que? Cómo que no pero ¿por qué?

- Por que no quiero que nos vean - dijo Andrés con un tono que le recordó a Snape

- Bueno, si tú lo dices - dijo Harry con desánimo

- Sujétate de lo que puedas - dijo Andrés y Harry sé sujeto de dos barandas ubicadas debajo de su asiento y le dijo - con relación a lo que dije antes - dijo Andrés mientras aceleraba - era mentira - después de decir eso salieron disparados al firmamento a Harry le pareció que su estomago estaba todavía en la madriguera, a Harry le hubiese gustado que el viaje hubiese durado más, ya que la sensación fue extraordinaria, Andrés hacia giros y cosas con la motocicleta que Harry no se atrevía a hacer con la escoba, volaron unas dos horas y de vez en cuando Andrés bajaba a ver si estaban siguiendo la ruta.

Cuando llegaron, estaba nublado lo cual facilitó su descenso, la niebla los tapo de los curiosos ojos muggles, al llegar los Dursley estaban a punto de tomar el té y el tío Vernon abrió la puerta

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó el tío Vernon

- Hola Tio soy yo – dijo Harry- vengo con…

- Andrés Pizarro, parte de la primera Orden de Merlín, cazador de dragones, asesino a sueldo y todo antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad - dijo Andrés con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

- Que, que - dijo tío Vernon visiblemente asustado

- Vengo en la compañía de Harry Potter - dijo Andrés amenazante

- No los dejare pasar, él tiene nuestro permiso de estar aquí, solo en las vacaciones, - dicho esto el tío movió su grasoso cuerpo y tapo toda la puerta

- Bueno, entonces, no que más remedio que ocupar magia - dijo Andrés sabiendo que esa palabra afectaría al tío y levantó su puño derecho y al abrir su mano, de la palma se apareció una bola de fuego del porte de un puño humano

- Tú no puedes hacer magia, ¡esta prohibido! - dijo tío Vernon asustado

- La profesión que ejerzo hasta el día de hoy, esta prohibida ¿usted cree que una tonta ley me detendrá? - dijo Andrés enseñándole la bola de fuego como para que se asustara más, pero Harry, dudaba que él pudiera estar mas asustado y en ese momento el tío movió su grasosa cara en forma de negación - entonces piense en su familia y déjeme entrar

El tío acepto a regañadientes y les hico un gesto para que se sentaran y fue a buscar a tía petunia

- ¿Harry ellos son tus parientes? - pregunto Andrés

- Si, lamentablemente, son los únicos con vida - dijo Harry con nostalgia - hay veces que me gustaría que tomaran el lugar de Sirius en el arco - dijo Harry con un tono de nostalgia - pero bueno que se le puede hacer, así es y así será.

- Mátalos - dijo Andrés con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué? Como se te ocurre, son mis parientes - dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Bueno, no lo parecen y quien se dará cuenta si faltan unos vecinos grasosos, una vecina raquítica y un puerco parado en dos patas - dijo Andrés cuando los parientes de Harry aparecieron por la puerta.

- Bueno Petunia, este es el jovencito que te quería presentar, conversemos como personas civilizadas - dijo tío Vernon

- pero no lo parecen - susurro Andrés

- les gustaría service algo - dijo el tío con una amabilidad forzada

- jugo - dijo Harry

- Cerveza - dijo Andrés pero el codazo de Harry le hizo cambiar de opinión - bueno, bueno sin alcohol - la mirada que tenia Harry era como de mil cuchillas apuntando – jugo?

- Bueno les iré a preparar el juego - dijo tío Vernon

Todo aquello era muy extraño ¿tío Vernon ofreciéndole jugo?

- _Harry, me escuchas _- le habló una voz dentro de su cabeza por un segundo pensó que estaba loco -_soy yo Andrés no hables y escucha los vasos con jugo tiene algo, veneno, somnífero, no sé pero algo, si me captaste asiente. _

Y Harry miro a Andrés y le asintió.

- pero díganme que los trae por acá - dijo el tío trayendo los vasos

- solo venimos a buscar mi ropa, tío - dijo Harry

- si sabe el viaje es largo y no comimos nada nos podría ofrecer un tentempié - dijo Andrés con tono muy cortés

- Pero claro, perdóneme - dijo tío Vernon.

Y cuando el tío se levantó Andrés imitando cuando alguien se saca la chaqueta tiro de su manga y la soltó con la fuerza giro en 180 grados la bandeja de modo de que sus jugos, estaban libres de sustancias tóxicas, cuando el tío volvió no sospecho nada, los tentempiés se veían exquisitos y saludables por que Andrés probo uno, después de largo rato el tío tomo una copa con la sustancia extraña se paró

- Salud - dijo el tío Vernon y Andrés imitándolo dijo - salud por la prosperidad de nuestras familias.

- Bebamos sin dejar sobras - dijo efusivamente Andrés y al rato de contar algunos chistes aburridos del tío Vernon, este se levanto para contar uno

- Estaban tres locos en un manicomio, uno le dice al otro "esto me tiene aburrido, escapémonos" y otro le dijo " bueno, si la pared es muy alta la saltamos y si es baja cavamos un túnel, debajo de ella" y el tercero lo mandaron, por que no dio ideas, a ver como era la pared, al cabo de tres horas llego el loco dando gritos de enojo... jijijijijiji - se río el tío Vernon con un aire de borracho - y este dijo ¡¡no hay pared!! - y el tío se cayó desplomado sobre la alfombra y la tía Petunia se precipito al auxiliarlo pero, ella igual que su grasoso marido sé, cayo desplomada.

- Harry sube arreglas tus cosas y baja cuanto antes - dijo Andrés de pie y mirando amenazante a Dudley

- Pero ¿y Dudley? - pregunto Harry alarmado- quien lo mantendrá ocupado

- En la casa de los Weasley mate a un dragón y no crees que pueda con esta bola de grasa con patas y cola de cerdo amputada - dijo Andrés ofendido pero sin quitar su mirada de Dudley

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? Ahora veras te mataré - dijo Dudley rojo de ira

- Harry apúrate - dijo Andrés

- Ten compasión con mi primo - dijo Harry

- Yo tendré que tener compasión con él - dijo Dudley

- veremos - dijo Andrés saltando hacia Dudley

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras y tiro su ropa sobre el baúl y tomo las cartas que no había abierto y se las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando bajo estaban Dudley y Andrés peleando en el patio, Andrés le pego un puñetazo a Dudley que lo hizo que se cayera de espalda

- ríndete y no saldrás tan herido - dijo Andrés

- La piedad - dijo Dudley - ¡ES UNA DEVILIDAD! - le pegó un puñetazo que hizo que Andrés vacilara y retrocediera unos pasos

- Te ofrecí mi piedad y la despreciaste - dijo Andrés y parpadeó pero después del parpadeo sus ojos eran de fuego, que tomaba una forma de ojo, pero una porción se hallaba cerca de la cien - ahora no la tendrás ¡"incendrax"!

Sus puños se envolvieron en unas bolas de fuego, que al parecer no le afectaba, por que él lo hacia ver como muy cotidiano, con cuatro dedos de su mano izquierda hizo un gesto para que se acercara y Dudley empezó a correr con dirección a Andrés, pero este antes de que Dudley reaccionara, estiró su brazo, Andrés golpeó a Dudley en la cara, en el momento del golpe se produjo una llamarada que mando a Dudley hasta las flores del fondo del jardín, se escucharon algunos gemidos

- Andrés, basta - dijo Harry

- puedo seguir - dijo Andrés sin ánimo – pero, terminaría matándole - las llamas de sus ojos se apagaron y las bolas que cubrían las manos se apagaron lentamente

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Weasley estaba que amanecía solo quedaba un día para entrar en el séptimo año del Colegio De Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, pero lo que más le preocupaba a Harry no era eso, si no las aventuras que vivirían, ahora, que se podría decir que no son un trío, sino ahora con la llegada de Andrés serian un cuarteto como los "cuatro fantásticos", Hermione seria la "mujer invisible", Ron seria la "mole" por que su pelo haría juego con la piel, Andrés seria la "antorcha humana" por su facilidad para prenderse fuego, y el seria el "señor fantástico (el del poder de alargarse y retorcer su cuerpo) por la facilidad con la cual se escapa de los castigo como si fuera de goma. Cuando salió de sus pensamiento estaba por la tarde, habían dormido toda la mañana, cuando bajó, la familia Weasley se preparaba para almorzar pero Harry se sentía como un fantasma como si no debiese estar ahí, en acto seguido Fred le habló pero no pudo decodificar lo que le decía en unos segundos después, para Harry todo se volvió oscuridad y una pequeña luz se acercaba y de repente estaba en los terrenos del colegio y se escuchaba el tronar de un ejercito caminando y luego vio dos ejércitos, uno que salía de Hogwarts y el otro del bosque prohibido, cuando los dos ejércitos estaban por chocar con Harry al medio de los dos, todo se volvió negro otra vez y poco a poco Harry pudo visualizar las caras del los gemelos, de Ginny y la señora Weasley como si el estuviese muerto pensó que estaba sordo ya que no volaba una mosca este infernal silencio se extendió hasta que Fred pregunto ¿estas bien?

- si eso creo - dijo sin animo Harry - pero que me paso

- no sabemos pero entraste en trance - dijo Ginny

- fue una visión - dijo Andrés que todavía estaba sentado - Harry vio algo que pasara en un futuro próximo

- ¿Como? - dijo el señor Weasley sin entender

- bueno una premonición puede pasar o no, depende de cómo sé de él destino - dijo Hermione

- si Hermione tiene razón pueden o no pasar, solo depende de cómo enfrentes esa situacion- agregó Andrés

- Bueno, bueno, ahora rápido tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon - dijo la señora Weasley - todos a la chimenea

- Polvos flu, me encantan - dijo Andrés

- Esta será el orden Harry, Andrés, Hermione, Ginny y Ronald - dijo la señora Weasley

Harry trató de pronunciar bien las palabras "callejón" y "Diagon" para que saliera por la chimenea incorrecta, pero al parecer todo salió bien ya que el viaje salio un poco desagradable pero salió en una chimenea de una tiendo repleta de gente y diviso una cabellera roja entre las personas

- ahí estas Harry - dijo Fred

- Ha, hola Fred ¿pero como llegaste tan rápido? - pregunto Harry intrigado mientras Andrés salía de la chimenea

- Recuerda Harry que yo y mi hermano gemelo tenemos licencia para aparecernos - dijo Fred mientras Hermione salía de la chimenea y caía en los brazos de Andrés

- Pero dime Fred ¿cómo les ha ido? - dijo Harry cuando Ginny salía de la chimenea y caía en los brazos de Andrés

- La tienda es una novedad por que ofrecemos cosas que Zonco no se atreve a vender por los padres ¿pero sabes Harry? Ayer vi tres padres llevando un cajón de pastillas para la invisibilidad- dijo Fred mientras Ron salía de la chimenea y se caía de bruces

- Solo hay que comprar los libros - dijo la señora Weasley saliendo de la chimenea - a Flourish y Blotts

Ahí estaban todos los tipos de libros donde los Weasley empezaron a ver los libros de la lista, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Andrés se fueron a la sección de deportes de la tienda donde estaba su viejo enemigo Draco Malfoy

- sales con ellos por pena o para que subirles un poco su nivel en la sociedad - dijo Malfoy refiriéndose a los Weasley

- cállate Malfoy - dijo cortante Harry y siguió viendo un libro

- Potter es ese tu nuevo guardaespaldas - dijo Malfoy refiriéndose a Andrés que estaba encorvado leyendo un libro

- No se te ocurra decirle algo - dijo Hermione defendiendo a sus amigos y se tiro a rasguñar a Malfoy pero este la agarro por el cuello, Harry trato de matar a Malfoy pero Crabbe se lo impidió mientras que Goyle estrangulaba a Ron

- Que harás nuevo discípulo de Potter

- Primero - dijo Andrés parándose recto - no soy guardaespaldas y mi nombre es Andrés Pizarro

Al oír estas últimas palabras los ojos de Malfoy se agrandaron como platos y soltó a Hermione que corrió a tomarse del brazo de Andrés llorando

- déjame ver - dijo Andrés a Hermione viéndole el cuello y agregó - no fueron grandes pero te sacaremos cuatro dientes

- Crabbe, Goyle, atáquenlo - dijo Malfoy asustado

Esos dos gorilas se le acercaron despacio a Andrés soltando a Ron y Harry quienes fueron primero a ver a Hermione y despues Ron fue a por Dacro, mientras Harry peleo contra Goyle, pero cuando Andrés se volteó los gorilas se aterraron tanto que salieron corriendo, al toparse de frente harry les pego un puñetazo a los dos, a goyle primero y a Crabbe despues quienes quedaron tumbados

- haaaaaa!- exclamo harry – duele

- te acostumbraras – le dijo Andrés mientras le hacia un gesto de aprobación

Al escuchar un golpe y caídas de estantes, los dos corrieron u vieron a Ron peleando a la par con Malfoy, Andrés quería ir a ayudar a Ron, pero Harry lo paro

- es su pelea, nos meteremos si pierde – dijo mientras a su espalda llegaba hermione con fred y George

La contienda seguía mientras la gente incrédula veía como ron, con un labio roto, golpeaba como si fuese un campeón de box a Malfoy quien, solo se defendía,

- esta es por hermione, esta por harry y esta por molestarme – decía Ron mientras golpeaba a Draco

- lo va a matar – dijo Hermione, Harry y Andrés se miraron y corrieron a pararlo Andrés paro a Ron y Harry Agarro a draco y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego otro en la cara

- Quien fue la rata que golpeó a mi hijo - grito furioso Lucius, como toda la gente se volteo a mirar hacia Ron quien se encontraba de espaldas -fuiste tu prepárate

- Si te metes con el te metes conmigo – dijo Hermione, poniéndose delante de él

- jajaja – rió Lucius – weasley te refugias detrás de una sangre sucia - dijo lucius mientras le daba la cara a la gente es veía la pelea

- ¡no! – grito Ron, mientras Lucius devolvía la cara hacia Ron, le propino un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz

- te comportas como un muggle, vergüenza para los magos – dijo lucius con la boca ensangrentada, mientras sacaba su varita,

Se vieron siete varitas y una vari-espada alzadas, en un lado estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron y Andrés y por el otro Lucius, Draco, Grabe y Goyle. Las miradas se cruzaban, casi sacaban chispas, hasta que Andrés guardo su vari espada y se fue caminado

que haces - dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy hijo

nada – dijo Andrés mientras tomaba cuatro libros los miro y los tiro y les pego a los dos Malfoy´s , Grabe y Goyle en la cabeza quienes bajaron las varitas

petrificus totallus – gritaron voces al unísono mientras cuerpos caían.

Después de ese por menor, los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Andrés se devolvieron a la madriguera donde pasarían su última noche antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Costo que Harry se durmiera, pensaba, mientras Andrés dormía. Pensó si el podría haber detenido todas esas muertes, pensó también en Dumbledore todavía no podía asimilar que el, al único mago a quien voldemort le temía, estuviese muerto, también pensó en ginny ella no se había acercado a hablar en el tiempo que ha estado en la casa de los Weasley. Harry se enojo consigo mismo, si hubiese sabido que lo que sentía ginny era tan fuerte, se hubiese preocupado mas por ella, se propuso hacer lo que fuera para conquistarla, segundos mas tarde se quedo profundamente dormido

A la mañana todos se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la casa, se subieron al nuevo auto que le prestaron al señor Weasley, era un auto familiar y en unos pocos minutos estaban en Kings Cross (volaron, ya que el auto tenia un nuevo modo de invisibilidad)

- Andrés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ese será el orden – dijo la señora Weasley – dios mío, son las doce menos cuarto, vamos chicos, rapido

- ¿Pero como cruzó al anden 9 ¾? - dijo Andrés pensativo

- Cruza rápido y sin mirar - dijo en voz baja Hermione

- Ok -dijo Andrés con un poco de inseguridad - chocare, chocare, mierda - dijo mientras pasaba al anden que los llevaría a Hogwarts

Al otro lado estaba Andrés con cara de emoción

- todavía Harry con sangres sucias y pobretones - dijo en tono burlón Malfoy con Grabe y Goyle como guardaespaldas -dime Harry donde esta ese mandril de Pizarro

- Detrás de ti - dijo una voz ronca

- Grave, Goyle ataquen - dijo Malfoy

Los dos jóvenes siguiendo las órdenes sacaron sus varitas apuntando donde estaba Andrés, este no se inmuto, mientras cuatro voces gritaban "spelliermus", las varitas volaron tratando de envestirlo pero antes de que ellos pudieran alcanzarlo Andrés alzo sus manos abiertas y ni Grave ni Goyle se podían mover y luego aplaudió y los dos chocaron.

- un mortifago rápido -grito Malfoy

- que, donde, quien - fue lo que gritaron todos

- mierda - dijo con desprecio Andrés - lo siento, les deseo el mejor viaje, pero ahora me tengo que ir - dijo despidiéndose y saco una bolsa y se la paso a la señora Weasley - es un regalo por su hospitalidad pero me tengo que ir los veré en unos...12 minutos -agrego viendo a la gente que lo perseguiría - bueno hasta pronto, Ron y Harry retrásenlos para poder escapar, ok?

- si, desde luego, ¿pero como?- pregunto Harry

- acuérdate del dolor – respondió Andrés

Andrés corrió hasta donde estaba su moto cuando se subió, grito

- Los que piensan atraparme ¡¡¡púdranse!!! - decía mientras mostraba el dedo corazón a sus perseguidores

- Pero... que... hay... no -dijo la señora Weasley quien sostenía la bolsita que Andrés la había regalado que contenía miles y miles de Galleons

- ¡¡¡Mas inventos para nuestra tienda!!! - dijeron a coro George y Fred - donde esta Andrés para agradecerle - miraron pero Andrés se había ido ya

En unos pocos minutos ya estaban dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts acomodados todo era silencio hasta que Hermione hablo

- ese Andrés, creen que lo volveremos a ver – pregunto Hermione

- no creo, como alguien puede ser cazador de dragones a tan corta edad, mas encima ser hábil en tantas armas – dijo ron, abriendo un pan con carne – y mas encima tener tantos músculos,- termino ron con un ademán de desprecio

- si, tenia un cuerpo hermosísimo- dijo Hermione, idiotizada

- no hables tonterías - le susurro Harry a Hermione

- midem - grito Ron mientras comía el pan preparado por su madre

Era Andrés con su moto como a dos metros al lado del tren con una chaqueta de cuero, jeans y unas gafas de sol oscuras, les hizo extrañas señas, que las traducieron como "abrir las ventanas"

- Ábranlas rápido - dijo Hermione - se acerca un túnel

- Ya esta -dijo Harry al abrirlas

- Esperen ¿cómo entrara una motocicleta aquí? - dijo Ron preocupado

- O dios - dijo Harry cuando vio a Andrés tomando carrera para entrar en el cubículo -afuera rápido

En un segundo estaban todos afuera tirados en el piso, mientras los estudiantes que estaban en el pasillos rieron de ellos, pero estando afuera no escucharon nada ni un motor rugiendo, ni un choque, cuando se armaron de valor como para entrar, encontraron a Andrés abrochándose la túnica

- ¿Que les pasa? Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma - dijo Andrés

- Pero ¿donde esta tu motocicleta? - pregunto Ron

- digamos que, gracias a dios, sé transformar objetos - dijo Andrés mientras se sentaba

- Pero las transformaciones solo se pueden hacer con animales y dentro de terrenos autorizados, la practica de esta ilegalmente esta penada por la ley de magia

- Si que bien - dijo sin darle importancia Andrés

- Andrés debes preocuparte mas ahora que estas en el colegio y los profesores toman cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a la casa - dijo Hermione

- En serio ¿pero cuéntenme como es la vida diaria en Hogwarts? - pregunto Andrés

- Bueno puedes ir sin ninguna problema a la llamada sin ninguna razón "la sección prohibida" - dijo Ron muy serio

- Ron - dijo Hermione con tono de la mamá de Ron - no le hagas caso la sección prohibida esta prohibida

- A, no me digas - dijo Andrés riéndose mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol

- También si te pillan merodeando por los pasillos muy tarde, también te pueden castigar - dijo Harry uniéndose a la conversación mientras se acomodaba para dormir

- Ya, bueno pero ¿ustedes no tienen salidas o cosas por el estilo? - pregunto Andrés quedándose dormido

- Si muchas veces a hogmeage - dijo de mal humor Ron

- También si haces faltas menos graves pero que necesiten una castigo pequeño le pueden quitar puntos a tu casa o tener que trabajar con los profesores que te castigaron - dijo Hermione tratando de recordar algo

- También te pueden mandar a lavar los trofeos de las casas - añadió Ron

- O fregar los inodoros, el cual es el peor castigo - dijo Harry

**- **Pero ¿qué cosas entretenidas hacen mientras están en su tiempo libre?- pregunto Andrés dando claras muestras de aburrimiento

- Después de un partido de Quidditch, si se gana, claro, se festeja con cervezas de mantequilla - contaba Hermione - también cuando el tiempo lo dispone, se puede salir a recorrer los terrenos que no estén prohibidos como el lago, la casa de Hagrid...

- ¿Ruvius Hagrid? - pregunto Andrés sorprendido

- ¿Tu conoces a Hagrid? - preguntaron inquietos a coro Harry, Ron y Hermione

- Si, lo conozco solo de nombre ¿tuvo un dragón llamado Norberto cierto? - preguntó Andrés mirando a la ventana, sin darle mucha importancia

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Andrés? - pregunto asustada Hermione

- Digamos que conozco a Norberto - añadió Andrés

- Andrés, la oclumancia esta prohibida fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts - dijo severamente Hermione

- Esperare que me cuelguen por eso - bromeó Andrés - por favor me despiertan cuando lleguemos

- Lo que acabo de decir es muy serio - regaño Hermione a Andrés

- ya entendí, ahora los profesores! me pueden explicar como son los profesores - dijo Andrés sin disimular su estado de aburrimiento

- Bueno partiré por los peores - dijo Harry pensando agrego - ¿cuál será el primero? - miro a Ron y a Hermione y juntos dijeron - Snape

- ¿Severius Snape? - al decir esto se le desorbitaron los ojos a Ron

- ¿Cómo lo conoces?- pregunto Ron sin disimular su sorpresa

- Bueno era una noche hace como... no les puedo contar, cosas del ministerio - dijo Andrés sin sacarse las gafas

- Vamos Andrés, cuéntanos solo un poquito - suplico Hermione

- Es una historia muy larga - se excuso Andrés

- Y no tenemos tiempo, ya estamos por llegar - dijo Ron - en ese momento se diviso la figura del castillo un poco borrosa por la niebla

- ¿Dónde esta el colegio? -preguntó Andrés - ¿detrás de esa montaña?

- No ese es el colegio - dijo Harry

- Mierda, ¿cuantas salas tiene esa monstruosidad? - pregunto Andrés

- No sé, pero muchas - respondió Harry

Cuando el tren se detuvo los cuatro se bajaron y divisaron la sombra de Hagrid quien decía:

- los de primero y los de intercambio por aquí - cuando vio a Andrés le grito - Sr. Pizarro, Sr. Pizarro por aquí señor, conmigo su identidad esta a salvo

- si, la acabas de gritar - le grito de vuelta Andrés - los veo luego

- Andrés, suerte - le dijo Hermione a Andrés

Después no vieron a Andrés, este se perdió entre los nuevos alumnos y los de primero

Cuando entraron todo estaba listo, el gran salón como siempre impecablemente limpio, esto era obra de los elfos domésticos que Hermione a tratado de liberar desde cuarto con el PEDDO ahora estando más grandes estas ideas estaban muy lejos de su mente, las cuales, ahora, estaban llenas de interrogantes sobre las proximas aventuras pero ni las mente de las menores ideas de las grandes travesías que le esperaban en ese año y tampoco de lo que generaría un amorío.


End file.
